ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Origin of Nega Ben Part 6
Ben has now returned to Earth and intends to make it his and his alone. Plot Space, where Ben looks out a window to his massive battleship to see the planet he once called his own. Nega Ben: Finally after five years of being in deep space, Earth is once again my sights and soon it will be in my power. Kevin comes in and bows to Ben. Nega Ben: I'm never going to get use to that, Kevin. Rise. He does. Nega Kevin: My forces are all ready to begin the attack. Where should we start? Nega Ben: With my grandfather Max and his Plumbers. Nega Kevin: Why them? The Plumbers are history. Nega Ben: No they are not. A spy I sent to Earth told me that they have started resurfacing on the planet. More than likely they wanted to bulk up to prepare for Vilgax's return. Nega Kevin: Wait 'til we see the looks on their faces when it's you who returns. Nega Ben: HAHAHAHAHA. Precisely. There's a Plumber base set up underneath a Plumber store that Max set up. Nega Kevin: Hiding in plain sight. Nega Ben: Yes. Attack that place first, Kevin. Destroy it and kill any and everyone inside. Nega Kevin: Count on it. Then what? Nega Ben: Find my dear cousin Gwen and bring her to me. Nega Kevin: By your command. Kevin commands his forces to come with him as they begin their attack on the surface. In the Plumber HQ now is Max and some new young Plumber recruits called the Plumber Kids. They are all half human, half alien children. Max: Your training is complete, Plumber Kids. Now you're ready to go up against Vilgax, should need be. Manny: That squid faced freak hasn't shown himself in five years, Max, why would he show up all of a sudden? Max: He and I have been enemies for years. I know how he thinks. He'll be back. Pierce: And we will be ready for him, sir. Patelliday: Max... They turn to see Magister Patelliday. Max: Patelliday, what's wrong? He falls on his stomach and in his back is a metal spike and Kevin Levin is behind him. Nega Kevin: Hello, Maxie. Max: Kevin? You're out of the Null Void! Nega Kevin: Yeah, I am, no thanks to you. Soon, many of the VIlgax drone robots show up behind Kevin. Max: You're working for Vilgax? Nega Kevin: Vilgax is toast. I have an even better master. Max: Who? Nega Ben: Me. Ben enters the station and Max is truly surprised by what he sees. Max: Ben! Nega Ben: Hello, grandpa. It's been a long time hasn't it? Nega Kevin: What the heck, man? I was leading the forces down here. Nega Ben: I know, Kevin, but something in my gut just had to let me see my dear grandfather again. You understand. Nega Kevin: Why of course. Forgive me. Max: You've grown, Ben. Nega Ben: Yes. In skill, intelligence, and power. Max: And evil I assume. Nega Ben: Well, we can't all be heroes can we, grandpa? Max: No. Helen: Magister, sir, this is your grandson? Max: Yes. Unfortunately. Nega Ben: Hear that, Kevin? Grandpa Max hurt my feelings. I might start crying. Oh, sob. Oh, cry. Oh, blah, blah, blah. Manny: He doesn't look that tough. Nega Ben: Is that a fact? I guess I'll have to prove my worth, won't I, Kevin? Nega Kevin: You sure will. Manny: Bring it, freak. Max: Manny, no! Nega Ben: Freak?! Freak?! You did not just call me a freak! Nega Kevin: Uh-oh. Nega Ben: I'll show you how much of a freak I can be! Ben then transforms into a newly discovered Galilean form which is an alien that can control gravitational fields. Ben extends his hand and captures Manny in his gravity powers. Manny: What are you doing?! Nega Ben: This. Ben uses his power to contort Manny's body and then finally crush him into oblivion. Ben then reverts back to his human form. Nega Ben: That show you how serious and deadly I am? Pierce: No! That's it, I am taking you down! Nega Ben: Bring it. Pierce, Helen, Alan, and Cooper then intend to avenge their fallen friend, but Ben commands his forces to open fire. The oblige and the Plumber Kids minus Helen and Alan are dead. Max: No! Please stop this, Ben! Nega Ben: No. Kill everyone in here and, Kevin... Nega Kevin: Yes? Nega Ben: Kill Max. Nega Kevin: With pleasure. Nega Ben: I shall await your return back on my ship. Once you are done here strip this place of anything useful to me then destroy what remains. Nega Kevin: Can do. Kevin absorbs the metal in the wall to cover himself in a metallic armor. Max: That's new. Nega Kevin: Yeah. I learned a lot in the Null Void, old man. Max: You obviously weren't taught to respect your elders, son. Nega Kevin: Nope. Now die, old man! Max pulls out a blaster to fire at Kevin, but he dodges every shot from Max, but then he transforms his hand into a blade to better deflect the shots. Kevin then leaps into the air and back down to cut Alan down in front of Max and Helen. She uses her speed to try and confuse Kevin, but Kevin tosses some marbles at Helen's feet. Nega Kevin: I ran into your kind before, Helen. I even have a few of those visors as trophies. Helen: You're a monster! Nega Kevin: HAHAHAHA! At least I don't look like some alien dinosaur freak! Helen then runs right at him, but Kevin anticipated that and uses his blade appendage to run her through. Max: Helen! You'll pay for that, Kevin. Nega Kevin: Put it on my bill. Max attacks Kevin with his blaster again, but like before, Kevin just deflects the shots with his blade appendage. Although Kevin finally deflects a bolt and it knocks the blaster out of Max's hand. Max attempts to escape, but one of the drones shoots Max in his leg which takes him down. Kevin soon walks over to him. Nega Kevin: I know, Ben wanted me to kill you, but to be honest, I think playing with you is so much better. I won't kill you yet, Max, but I will take something from you. Max: What? Nega Kevin: I lost my eye in the Null Void because of you. Allow me to return the favor. Kevin proceeds to stab out one of Max's eyes and he screams in terror and from the immense pain he is suffering. Max puts his hand up to his eye to keep the blood from spilling out and he runs away. The drones attempt to fire. Nega Kevin: Let him go. He is weakened and broken. Drone: As you command, my lord. Nega Kevin: Kill any and all Plumbers that are left. Then destroy this place. Drone: At once. Now back on Ben's ship, he intends to send a message to the world. It is a message on TV, radio, and any other broadcasting media. Nega Ben: People of the planet Earth, I am Ben Tennyson and I am your new lord and master. In space there is an entire armada of ships that will open fire on any populace should I see fit. I give you one warning: surrender to me or I shall destroy this planet with a fusion bomb that I will place in the Earth's core and detonate it. All the people on Earth gasp at that horrible notion. Nega Ben: To show you all how serious I am, I shall test my bomb on an asteroid roughly the size of Earth. Detonate! Drone: At once! The bomb is detonated and the asteroid is blown up to several pieces in a matter of seconds. Again the world gasps and is in horror. Nega Ben: Yes be afraid. I will give you exactly forty-five minutes to decide. Fail and I destroy the planet anyway. Think very hard and very quickly. Soon though Kevin returns and has brought Ben's cousin Gwen with him. Nega Kevin: Looky what I got here. Gwen: Ben, please stop. Nega Ben: Cousin Gwen. Where's Max? Nega Kevin: Gone and humiliated. Nega Ben: Wonderful. Then phase two of my revenge shall begin. Gwen: Phase two? Nega Ben: Yes. Your execution. Gwen: No! Nega Ben: Yes. You are charged with treason against my regime and the verdict is death. Gwen: Ben, I'm not the person I was when I was a kid. I know I said horrible, mean things. If you just... Nega Ben: Quiet in my court! You are not here to be judged by what you wanted to do, but by what you did to me. Blaster. Drone: Here, my lord. Gwen: Please no! Mercy! Nega Ben: Mercy? Can't even smell the word. Ben the shoots Gwen point blank in her head and soon her body falls to the floor. Nega Ben: Get her out of here and put her body on cryo-freeze. I needed a new trophy. Drone: As you wish, my lord. Drone 2: My lord, you should be happy to know that the governments of the world have all surrendered. Nega Ben: Good. Let it be known that all governments on Earth will be abdicated and I shall be the only power. Statues in my likeness will be erected in every major city all over the word. Drone: It shall be done, my lord. Nega Ben: Ha. Ha. Ha. Plus make this world the center of my empire. I want a fortress constructed, starting now. Drone: Yes! It will be done. Nega Ben: Gwen is dead, grandpa Max is in hiding, and the Earth is mine. I now have everything I ever wanted: power, respect, and to be feared. However this is just the beginning. I will not rest until the whole universe is mine. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE END...FOR NOW! Characters *Nega Ben Tennyson *Nega Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Plumber Kids *Gwen Tennyson Aliens Used *Gravattack Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Miniseries Category:Dimension 3